


Warm Fingers & Heart

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Tumblr prompt list <a href="http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/123163873672/signs-of-affection-romance-prompt-meme">Signs of Affection</a></p><p>Astera Trevelyan thinks of a certain Antivan ambassador while away from Skyhold, and brings her back a gift.</p><p>(Prompt submitted anonymously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Fingers & Heart

Astera had paused at the Crestwood market as the Inquisition had started to head out and take the Keep, distracted by a table full of cups, bowls and plates, the villager selling them looking rather hopeless- yet stubborn to keep a booth even with the undead and bandits in the area halting trade. While the others waited a little impatiently, she spoke quietly to them, and they began to look a little _less_ forlorn, and when the Inquisitor handed over coin, the craftsperson actually smiled, though Astera didn't actually take anything from the table.

Dorian looked at her a bit bemusedly, “What was that about? Something new to drink the blood of your enemies out of? Although you're actually smiling rather than looking bloodthirsty and grim.”

The archer snorted, but still smiled, “I'll stick to tea, or some of that cocoa stuff that Bull had Varric bring into Skyhold. And a couple of pretty mugs to drink it out of, did you see how pretty the decorations were on those?”

“I have to admit, I didn't pay much attention, mugs and bowls are hardly what suits my drink of choice.”

-0-

After undead bandits, demons, more bandits, Red Templars, a wyvern, the meeting with Hawke's contact, a _dragon_ and even bandits for the anticlimax, everyone wound up back at Skyhold, exhausted, yet knowing they'd be heading back out within another day. Astera was grim again, mostly, until the meetings were over and sometime later, she showed up in the Ambassador's office, where Josie was hard at work writing letters, and sometimes rubbing her fingers, the rooms of Skyhold still draftier than they hopefully would eventually be as repairs continued.

For a few moments Astera found herself just watching her lovely Antivan friend working, and then she realized what she was doing and headed for where there was almost always a kettle of hot water for tea in the corner. It wasn't even until she was pouring hot water that Josephine noticed her, mind coming out of the paperwork.

“Inquisitor, I am so sorry, I did not notice-”

“It's fine Josie, and please, call me Astera, this is _not_ a formal meeting. I just came because in Crestwood it occurred to me you are drinking your tea wrong for Skyhold.”

“I am- drinking my tea wrong?” Josephine sounded puzzled, amused, and curious as to what in the world the Herald meant. And so, Astera set the larger, thicker mug she'd gotten in Crestwood beside the delicate Orlesian teacup. It certainly wasn't fine porcelain, nor did it have incredibly intricate and small lines as such, but it had been beautifully painted with masses of flowers, in brilliant shades of blue, outlined delicately in black, over a rich gold. Not the _real_ gold of a porcelain prize, merely another beautiful underglaze, but it shone under the clear final glazing.

“It's lovely, but a little more tea than I might need at one time,” Josephine was still puzzled, but she did seem to like the pattern and colors, picking it up and holding it. The handle for it was gracefully curved, but large enough to get all fingers around.

Astera felt a deep embarrassment suddenly, though was certainly glad the other woman did seem to think it pretty despite being what most nobles, her own parents included really, would think of as rather _common_. But still, she was glad no one else was around to see her clumsily giving the gift to Josie, and getting, or at least _feeling_ tongue-tied over the smile.

“That's actually the point a little, and just slide your finger through the handle, don't grip it by it- it will warm your hands that way. And your drink will stay warmer longer as well- just top it up whenever it cools if your fingers are freezing.”

She couldn't resist taking advantage and guiding Josie's fingers around it to hold it 'properly'. “See? Warmer already, aren't they?”

“Almost _too_ warm, but- thank you, Astera,” and her smile seemed to fill the Herald with butterflies again. “It is a very _thoughtful_ gift as well as lovely. I quite appreciate it.”


End file.
